Food Wars: The Gourmet Age
by AJStyles
Summary: When Toriko visits Tōtsuki Academy in Japan he runs into Soma Yukihira who cooks the hunter a meal. Young Soma then finds himself traveling with the Gourmet Hunter to help him fulfill his one goal; complete his full course menu of life. How will Soma fair traveling with the gourmet hunter in a world in which the manliest heroes quest for yet undiscovered culinary delights?
1. Chapter 1

Airport Tokyo Japan.

A white airplane lands on the runway as a clear blue sky is present and a shining sun glows over everything. however one individual who was stepping off the plane was getting the most attention from onlookers in the airport. he was an extremely muscular and exceptionally tall 25-year-old man with somewhat messy blue neck-length hair. He had three scars running from his left ear to just under his left eye which he was born with.

He has strong, angular facial features and somewhat catlike eyes. His outfit was a tight muscle orange spandex jumpsuit consisting of tight spandex orange cargo pants with pockets on the legs, dark blue knee-high boots, a black belt, a thin tight muscle black t-shirt with a tight muscle orange sleeveless vest both tucked in, and a red armband on his left arm. He raised both arms up to the sky with a smile on his face.

"I finally made it. Tokyo looks smaller than I remember oh well no use dwelling on it now."

The man smiled again as he went into the deep recess' of his mind at a particular memory of him visiting a manor where he met two girls one with orange hair and purple eyes and the other with white hair and red eyes. "I should probably see how they're doing after all this time." Before he could continue his stomach growled so loud it startled some of the other patrons in the airport. "Aw man. I am starving! I knew I should've brought my grill with me and maybe a snack as well."

The man walked out of the airport rubbing the back of his head in a forgetful and carefree manner. "Oh well nothing I can do about it now.

I should probably eat something before my stomach starts eating itself." As the man continued to walk around the area trying to find an eatery he accidentally bumped into someone, causing that person to stumble and land on their ass. "Oh sorry about that. wasn't paying attention to where I was going."

As the man lent the person a hand he got a better look at who he had bumped into. The person in question was a young teenage boy with yellow eyes and a vertical scar on his left eyebrow. He had spiky dark-red hair with short bangs. His current attire was his Restaurant Yukihira cooking uniform, consisting of a black shirt with the restaurant's logo on the back and left chest area of his shirt. Over this he wore a black coat summer school uniform.

Tied around his left wrist was a white headband that many would consider his trademark. This young boy was Soma Yukihira and he was apart of the 92nd generation at the prestigious Tōtsuki Culinary Academy. Soma got back on his feet and responded to the man in front of him.

"Nah it's alright don't worry about it."

The man laughed before giving a proper introduction. "Names Toriko. I'm a gourmet hunter." Soma just looked at the man with blank deadpan white eyes. "Is that supposed sound cool or something?" "It is cool!"

Toriko was about to respond to Soma however his stomach grumbled loudly with hunger causing Soma to look at the man with a bewildered look on his face as he sweat dropped.

Toriko chuckled and patted his stomach.

"You got anything to eat on you soma?"

The young boy thought to himself for a moment before he got an idea.

"I should be able to make you something back at my dorm."

Toriko smiled a big smile at Soma's idea.

"Alright. Lead the way Soma."

Soma smiled back at the gourmet hunter as he led him back to his dorm.

Polar Star Dormitory

Toriko walked into the dorm as he took a seat at the dining room table as Soma went into the kitchen to prepare a meal for the gourmet hunter.

As Soma made it into the kitchen he untied the bandana around his left arm and then tied it around his forehead with a smile.

"One order coming up."

As Toriko sat patiently in the dining room he managed to get a good look at Soma prepare the dish he was making.

Soma was a blaze of motion as he chopped vegetables, prepared a cut of pork and worked a wok heating heating rice as the energy around him, his focus, it was a sight to behold.

As Soma was doing the prep work Toriko's nose picked up the different smells coming from the kitchen.

Toriko's sense of smell, unlike the average human was highly advanced compared to the average human hence why he was not only a gourmet hunter but also one of the four heavenly kings.

That's when Toriko caught the scent of lightly frying rice and the searing of the pork tenderloin that soma was putting on wafted through the dorm which caused Toriko's mouth to water at the many scents were hitting his nose at once.

Despite Toriko being caught up in the smell of the rice he had noticed however that the dormitory was practically empty aside from the two of them and the dorm mother.

"Hey Soma. I noticed that despite this place being a dorm no one else is around. So where is everybody?"

Soma looked up from his cooking to answer Toriko's question.

"Oh everyone else is mostly tired from the celebration we had when my dad arrived out of nowhere."

Toriko nodded in understanding as Soma walked out of the kitchen carrying a bowl of pork fried rice with pork tenderloins and some kind of sauce.

"Hope you enjoy it."

Now that the dish was complete Toriko took another whiff of the dish as the aroma it gave off guaranteed its quality.

However before Toriko started on his meal he closed his eyes and brought his hands together.

"I give thanks for the bounty this world provides. Now Let's eat."

Toriko scooped up some rice with his spoon as he opened wide and took a bite of the rice.

The moment he took a bite his eyes went wide as he felt the flavors explode in his mouth.

'Amazing the rice is perfectly tender yet still firm not to mention the bit of crunch I get from vegetables that he lightly fried and added when the rice was about halfway done.'

Soma smiled at Toriko's reaction to the rice as the gourmet hunter kept chewing.

As Toriko kept chewing he encountered something unexpected in the dish.

"There pineapple in this?"

The gourmet hunter looked at Soma who had a big grin on his face and nodded to Toriko.

Toriko swallowed his first bite of rice as he went in for a second bite trying to find and savor the flavors of the dish that Soma prepared.

'He obviously seared the pineapple in the same pan as the pork. That would explain why there's a refreshing citrus flavor to the rice since the pork picked up some of those flavors. Not to mention the pork is incredibly tender.'

As Toriko was about to finish his second bite of rice the sauce that Soma applied to the rice finally hit him.

'There's the sauce he put on the rice. I taste pineapples in the sauce...wait no there's other fruits in here too. I taste not just pineapple but also orange as well as a little lemon and lime juice to help balance the sweetness of the pineapple with a some sour flavors.'

Toriko swallowed his second bite of rice as he looked at Soma again before he smiled wide.

'Soma managed to take something simple like pork fried rice and put a tropical spin on it.'

"This stuff is incredible! You're an amazing cook Soma!"

Before Soma could respond an eldery woman entered the room clearly not happy about the shouting.

"Can't you keep the noise down Soma?!"

Coming into the room was an older woman featuring spiky gray hair combed backwards and held back by a red hairband and noticeable wrinkles around her mouth and forehead. She wore a yellow T-Shirt and a floor length orange skirt with a brown apron. This woman was the dorm mother of polar star Fumio Daimidō.

"Soma what is going on in he-"

Fumio stopped when she saw Toriko casually eating a bowl of rice and Soma standing off to the side.

Toriko looked up to see Fumio and smiled at the old woman as she just sighed.

"I see your back in town Toriko…"

Fumio's frown then turned into a smile as she took a seat two chairs away from the gourmet hunter.

"... so what're you doing back in Japan?"

Toriko smiled swallowing another spoonful of rice before he answered Fumio's question.

"I'm only here to visit. Besides I told Senzaemon that I'd pay him a visit whenever I came back to Japan."

Fumio nodded as Soma just looked at Toriko before he took a seat across from toriko as the gourmet hunter finished his bowl of rice as he let out a satisfied sigh.

"I gotta say that was a good meal. Reminds me of when Jōichrō cooked a meal for me way back."

This caused Soma's eyes to widen at Toriko's statement.

"Hold on Toriko. You knew Joichro?"

The gourmet hunter nodded to the young chef.

"Yeah I knew him. We were good friends to the point where I'd try most of his dishes even some super gross ones that almost made me vomit."

Soma chuckled at Toriko's statement as the gourmet hunter looked at Soma in confusion.

"You know Joichro too Soma?"

Soma nodded at Toriko as he was laughing a bit.

"Yeah he's my dad."

Toriko looked at Soma wide eyes as he was trying to process what Soma just said.

"WHAAAT?!"

However Toriko squinted closely at Soma until he swore he was looking at Jochiro which caused him to hold his stomach and laugh confusing Soma and causing Fumio to smile.

"What's so funny?"

Toriko stopped laughing as he looked soma in his eyes.

"Now it makes sense. I never would've thought that Jochiro would be the type of guy to settle down and have a kid… but look at you it's like he's standing right in front of me well kinda."

Soma then took a seat across from Toriko as the gourmet hunter finished the last bit of rice as he let out a satisfied burp.

"Hey Toriko?"

Toriko looked at Soma as the young chef looked toriko in his eyes.

"Do you have some kind of goal or dream that you wanna accomplish as a gourmet hunter?"

Toriko then sat up with a smile on his face.

"Yeah I do Soma. My goal is to complete my full course menu of life."

Soma looked at Toriko with confusion while Fumio just smiled at the gourmet hunter.

"So Toriko have you even started your full course?"

The gourmet hunter smiled and laughed.

"No not really."

Soma and Fumio fell in a comedic manner as Toriko laughed.

Soma then questioned the gourmet hunter.

"Hey Toriko? What exactly is a full course menu of life?"

Toriko's face then adopted a look of fondness and seriousness as he smiled.

"To give you a short answer Soma a full course menu is an individual's 'ultimate meal'. It contains eight courses that the person has picked as their favorite dish."

Toriko laughed as he began to reminisce about all the creatures and foods he'd encountered during his time as a gourmet hunter.

"I'll tell ya Soma being a gourmet hunter isn't all fun and games. When traveling you'll run into creatures that can kill you in an instant. It's dangerous work but it's worth it. Eating different kinds of food that'll send your taste buds on a whole other journey in of itself. Not to mention all the different kinds of techniques a chef could learn by travelling."

Soma looked down at his hands then back at the plate of empty food that toriko had eaten as he balled up his hands into fists and clenched them tight. Fumio looked up at Soma as she saw that there was determination in his eyes like she had never seen. Like a spark had turned into a fire that had lit under the young chef.

"Toriko I have a request."

This caused the gourmet hunter to look at Soma with confusion in his eyes.

"What's up Soma?"

Soma then steeled himself for what he asked next.

"Toriko… Take me with you! I wanna help you complete your full course menu of life!"

Both Toriko and Fumio looked at Soma with surprise as Fumio quickly interjected.

"You can't be serious Soma?! The things that toriko faces as a gourmet hunter are beyond dangerous. You'll be killed."

Soma was about to retort before toriko beat him to it.

"If you wanna come along. Pack up your essentials then meet me at the airport in about 3 days. That's when I'll be leaving."

Soma nodded to the gourmet hunter with a wide smile on his face as toriko got up from the table and began to walk towards the exit but not before thanking soma.

"Thanks again for the meal Soma."

Soma smiled as the gourmet hunter was leaving but before he could fully exit the door Fumio questioned him.

"And where are you off too this time Toriko?"

The gourmet hunter just smiled.

"Oh yeah. I gotta go see some people at Totsuki."  
Fumio then nodded in understanding as Toriko left the Polar Star Dormitory and made his way over to Totsuki Academy.

Line break

Tōtsuki Academy

Totsuki Academy is a famous international culinary school in Tokyo, Japan that trains students to become top chefs. While Totsuki is full of inspiring students, as well as high class teachers and staff. There are still two positions higher than the staff of the school. The one who sits above everyone else at Totsuki is the director of the Academy; Senzaemon Nakiri.

Under Senzaemon was a group known as the elite 10. The elite 10 although they sat below the director they still had major influence. The Elite Ten is an illustrious group of students in Tōtsuki comprised of the ten best students in the entire academy each year.

This organization is responsible for handling the academy's internal evaluations, including judging the achievements based on the student presentations in the academy grounds as well as helping organize events including the Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Because of their status in the academy, they have certain freedoms when carrying out personal projects such as Erina Nakiri's kitchen expansion project, which resulted in the demolition and disbanding of many Tōtsuki clubs with famed history. They are also given a large budget by Tōtsuki Culinary Academy for them to utilize in any conceivable reason as long as the purchases are related to cooking and food research. Their authority in the academy is second only to the current director.

That being said, even the lecturers have less authority than they do and must obey anything they say. Their power in the Academy is much more powerful, enough so that they can formally request a new director of the campus if the majority of the council votes in favor and overrule the director's wishes himself. Inside of the group itself, members are placed in a ranked order with the 1st seat being the best student in the entire academy.

For many, the 1st seat is the highest honor possible in the academy and most successful chefs in the culinary world have been a 1st seat, including Gin Dōjima and Kojirō Shinomiya. Even then, other alumni who attained even the 2nd seat easily found success in their culinary careers. One of the elite 10 was currently walking down the halls of Totsuki getting idle stares from the students. She was female with purple-pinkish eyes and long honey blonde hair that flowed just above her lower back.

Her side bangs partially crossed her cheeks and go down all the way to her neck. She has a large bust, along with generously large thighs and a set of noticeably fat buttocks. She is considered by most of the students in Tōtsuki to be extremely beautiful. According to her fans and followers, this trait coincides with her status. This young woman was none other than the 10 seat on the elite 10 Erina Nakiri who was also known as the god tongue.

Her current attire was a navy blue blazer that has white borders on its pockets and lapels, and a white collared shirt that is generally worn underneath. To match the blazer Erina wore a plaid short skirt with dark and light brown with white outlines.

As Erina continued to walk down the halls still a bit upset over having to ride in a car next to Soma back to the academy she was wondering about the fall selection coming up not realizing that she was about to reunite with an old friend.

Line break

Erina's office

"Uhh. I told you sir. You need to leave. Miss Erina isn't seeing anyone today."

Toriko just chuckled before his face adopted a serious expression.

"Look I told you… I'm not leaving until I see Erina..."

Toriko then took a whiff of the air and smiled.

"...and judging by the smell of lavender and jasmine I'd say she's on the way."

After hearing this the student quickly bolted out of the room as fast as she could until she ran into Erina.

The student in question was female as she had short pink hair with bangs that reach to the length of her chin as well as a normal fringe reaching the length of the eyebrows that parts to the left as well as light brown eyes. Her main attire was the Totsuki female uniform. This young woman was none other than Hisako Arato the aide to Erina Nakiri of the elite 10.

Erina was more than happy to see Hisako however she was confused as to why she was a bit out of breath.

"Is everything alright Hisako?"

Hisako caught her breath before standing up to face Erina.

"Miss Erina. I'm so sorry."

Erina raised her eyebrow at Erina confused at her statement.

"Why are you apologizing Hisako? There's no need."

"Yes there is Miss Erina. Some unknown man is sitting in your office and he refuses to leave despite my best efforts."

Erina scowled at this as she walked towards her office at a much faster pace.

Erina reached her office doors and opened them with a resounding slam startling toriko as he almost fell out of his chair in surprise.

"You need to leave sir."

However when Erina opened her eyes her breath hitched and her purple eyes went wide upon seeing Toriko as a blush spread to her cheeks.

Toriko then smiled seeing Erina all grown up but he then got and was getting ready to leave.

"Well Erina if you want me to leave then I guess I'll just…"

Then before Toriko or Hisako could blink Erina tackled Toriko in a loving hug.

"Toriko-sama!"

Toriko smiled as he hugged Erina back and smiled.

"Look at you Erina. You've certainly grown up since I last saw you."

Erina smiled as Toriko rubbed the top of her head while Hisako just stood in the doorway completely at a loss for words at Erina's current behavior around this man.

When Erina released Toriko she smiled but then pouted the cutest pout causing toriko to chuckle.

"What's the matter Erina? You're pouting again."

Erina continued pouting before she spoke to Toriko.

"You didn't tell me you'd be coming back to Japan. Jerk."

Hisako was at a loss for words before speaking up.

"U-Umm,Miss Erina. I take it you know this man?"

Erina happily nodded before properly introducing Hiasko to the gourmet hunter.

"Hisako let me introduce you. This is Toriko. He's a friend of mine."

Toriko smiled before he grabbed Erina by her legs and lifted her up on his shoulders causing her to cutely squeal.

"Kyaaa!"

Toriko laughed at her reaction while Erina blushed in embarrassment.

"Toriko! Put me down!"

The gourmet hunter just laughed.

"Why? You used to beg me to carry you on your shoulders when you were a kid."

The pieces in Hisako's mind finally clicked.

"Wait a minute. You're Toriko? The Gourmet Hunter Toriko?!"

Toriko nodded to Hisako as shen then bowed her head in apology to Toriko's confusion.

"Please forgive me sir! If I'd know you were that Toriko I would have shown a bit more respect."

To Hisako's surprise Toriko just waved off her apology.

"You don't have to apologize so stop bowing and lift your head up."

Hisako lifted her head up and just stared as Toriko finally put Erina down from his shoulders to her disappointment.

Toriko then looked around before he smiled again.

"I also came to see Alice and Ryo too."

Erina pouted before Toriko walked out of the office with Erina following him and Hisako following Erina.

As Toriko continued walking down the halls he was getting numerous stares from both the female and male populace.

The male students were jealous about how buff toriko was and only made them wish they had as much muscle as Toriko did.

The female students were the exact opposite of the males as they were enamored with Toriko well mainly his physique overall but nonetheless all the girls couldn't stop staring at Toriko with hearts in their eyes.

This put Toriko off a bit since all the students were staring at him.

"Yeesh. What's with everyone staring at me like this? It's creeping me out a little."

Hisako just chuckled while Erina just looked off to the side.

Toriko had noticed that Erina hadn't spoken in a while so he decided to see what was up.

"You've been quiet for awhile Erina. Something up?"

Erina sighed before she gave him an answer.

"I'm just curious where you were earlier today."

Toriko laughed.

"Well that's no reason to get so quiet then. After I got off my flight I ran into a kid named Soma who made some killer tropical pork fried rice."

At the mention of Soma's name Erina went into a fit of anger and frustration confusing Toriko and causing Hisako to try and calm down her mistress.

"What's the matter with you Erina?"

Hisako then whispered into Toriko's ear.

"It's better not to mention Soma Yukihira's around Miss Erina. It tends to upset her alot."

"I can see that."

"So Erina there a reason why you don't like Som- I mean that guy so much?"

Erina sighed again.

"You can say his name Toriko. I'm calm now."

"You sure? Because it looked like you were gonna throw a fit."

Erina and Toriko took on chibi appearances as the two began to bicker.

"I told you I'm fine Toriko! Just drop it!"

"You don't seem fine. Your acting like the little girl I knew who'd throw a tantrum whenever she couldn't get a piggyback ride from me."

"Stop bringing up the past!"

"Haha! Why not it's so much fun."

Erina reached her limit as she grabbed toriko by his face and proceed to grab his cheeks and stretch them out.

Their appearances went back to normal when Toriko felt someone tap him on the back.

"I thought I heard a noise in the hallway. How've you been Toriko-kun?"

Toriko turned around to see the source of the voice was someone who he knew as well as Erina.

The person was female with short silver hair with a longer left bang that initially reaches the bottom of her chin. She also has fair skin, large breasts, and a set of fat plentiful buttocks. She had red eyes with more pronounced irises. Her outfit at Totsuki wasn't the standard uniform jacket instead it was a cream-colored Tōtsuki uniform vest instead.

This girl was Alice Nakiri cousin of Erina Nakiri and just like Erina a friend of Toriko's from when both she and Erina were kids. Traveling behind alice was her aid that had beaten her in almost every duel they had. He was quite tall and has a well-built body. His notable traits include his long, unkempt brownish black hair and bangs that framed his face and hung just above his chin and his red eyes which has bags around them, giving him a wild appearance overall. For the most part, his facial appearance makes him appear lazy, slow, and disheveled.

However, his facial appearance drastically changes when he ties on his bandana, causing his face to become much sharper and fierce. His new persona is much more intimidating than his standard demeanor. His wore the standard Tōtsuki Uniform, however he tends to keep his jacket unbuttoned and does not wear the standard tie. He also wears a dark colored tank-top under his uniform.

Like Sōma, he has a signature piece of headwear that he wears on occasion. He wears a long, flame patterned crimson bandana which he wears when he wants to have a more serious, intimidating look. When he is not wearing it, it is tied around his right wrist. This was Ryō Kurokiba aide to Alice Nakiri who was also known as mad dog akin to his personality change when he wore the headband.

Toriko greeted the two with a smile despite Erina still stretching his face a bit as he got her to let go.

"Hey Alice been a while. You too Ryō."

Alice smiled back at the gourmet hunter.

"Maou. Your so mean Toriko-kun~ You didn't tell me or Erina you'd be back in town."

Toriko just chuckled at Alice seeing that she hadn't changed much.

Ryō then approached Toriko and despite his lazy look Toriko could tell he was itching for a battle.

"Hey Toriko."

"You can quit the lazy act Ryo. I know you want another rematch after our last bout. But that would make it… 501 losses for you."

Toriko smiled big at Ryo while the young man just looked bored before he asked Toriko a more serious question.

"How's Zebra?"

Alice was a bit on edge at Ryō's question knowing that it'd been over a year or so since she and Ryō had seen Zebra however Toriko responded in his usual manner although his tone of voice was a bit more serious.

"Zebra's still in culinary jail serving his time. I promised you two that as soon as he was released I'd let the two of you know."

Ryo simply sighed at Toriko's answer while Alice cutely pouted at his statement.

Toriko laughed as he then remembered what he came here for.

"Oh yeah. I gotta go see Senzaemon. That's the reason I came here… well one of the main reasons I came here anyway."

This caused Erina and Alice to pout at Toriko as the gourmet hunter walked down the hall until he made it to Senzaemon's office and pushed his way through the door.

Sitting in a chair behind a desk was an elderly man, who has long spiky gray hair with a mustache and a beard. He also has a scar on his right eye running diagonally from the middle of his forehead down to just above his right cheekbone. His wardrobe consists of an olive-colored yukata tied by a white obi and normally walks around with geta. His eyes were a piercing dark red that could intimidate any person.

Toriko smiled at the old man.

"Yo Senzae-gii. Been awhile hasn't it?"

Senzaemon chuckled at Toriko's carefree attitude and tone.

"It has been a while and I see your still as brazen as ever I see. Glad to see that your endless travels haven't dulled your attitude or your sense of humor at all."

Toriko laughed at Senzaemon as the director chuckled before he questioned Toriko again.

"How's Ichiryu doing these days?"

Toriko sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

"The old mans doing fine. He still remembers when the two of you went drinking once and talked the night away."

Senzaemon smiled as the fond memories came back to him crystal clear.

"Ah yes. Those were fond memories back then."

Toriko then took a seat across from Senzaemon as the gourmet hunter.

"Oh Senzae-gii I actually ran into one of the students from this academy."

Senzaemon's brow raised in response to Toriko's statement.

"Oh really? Who did you meet?"

Toriko smiled a big smile at Senzaemon confusing the old man.

"Who did you meet Toriko?"

"He said his name was Soma."

"Ah yes Soma Yukihira. Originally Erina failed him because his dish 'wasn't up to bat'. However after I tried his dish and decided to override Erina's decision and let him into Totsuki Academy. There a reason your bringing him up like this?"

Toriko laughed a little bit before answering Senzaemon's question.

"Funny thing is Soma asked to come with me to not only improve his skills but to help me complete my full course menu of life."

Senzaemon looked at Toriko with wide eyes.

"You can't be serious Toriko! Taking someone like Soma Yukihira who is only human on that kind of quest he'll be killed!"

Toriko sighed.

"I didn't ask or force him into it he just asked to go and I said sure. Besides isn't the point of this school to make the best chefs possible?"

Senzaemon sighed as he rubbed his temples

"As much as it thrills me to have a student from Totsuki possibly working with a gourmet hunter like yourself you can't just "take" Soma Yukihira with you off campus besides he's been chosen to compete in the fall selection."

Toriko closed his eyes as he began thinking to himself when he got an idea.

"In that case… what if Soma travels with me gets some more experience then comes back to Totsuki for this fall selection and if he wants to keep traveling with me I say he goes for it. What'd ya say Senzae-gii?"

Senzaemon closed his eyes thinking over Toriko's proposal not saying anything for a few minutes.

"Uhh Earth to Senzae-gii? You there?"

Senzaemon opened his eyes as he looked at Toriko.

"Sure Toriko."

"Huh?"

"I said sure. Having Soma Yukihira go with you would certainly be a good experience for the young boy. However he must…"

Toriko then cut him off with a reassuring smile.

"Don't worry Senzae-gii. I know to have him back by this autumn festival and what not."

Senzaemon nodded as Toriko prepared to leave before Senzaemon spoke to him before he got out the door.

"Tell Ichiryu that'd I'd be willing to drink with him again if he ever chooses to visit."

Toriko chuckled as he left the room.

"Sure. I'll pass along the message."

With that Toriko left the office and walked down the hallways looking around for Erina unaware that the girl had already left the school grounds with Hisako following right behind her.

As Erina left Tostuki grounds with Hisako following behind her she had many things on her mind but two were at the forefront. The first was why the council of 10 had even chosen Soma to be in the autumn festival which a simple diner chef like him had no right to be involved in. However what had really pissed her off was that Toriko would be taking Soma to the gourmet world for a few days. 'I can't believe this! First Yukihira gets chosen for the fall selection then Toriko-sama is willing to take him to the gourmet world?!' I don't understand any of this!'

Hisako lightly tapped Erina on her shoulder getting her attention.

"Are you alright Miss Erina. You looked like you were getting upset again."

Erina took a deep breath before addressing Hisako's concerns.

"I'm fine Hisako… just a bit hungry that's all."

Erina smiled covering up the fact that she was a bit upset that soma was going to the gourmet world but on the plus side he'd be out of her hair for a while until the fall selection and that put a small smile on her face as she left the school grounds and went to attend other business ventures.

Line break

Polar Star Dormitory

Ever since Toriko had given him the okay Soma had been in his room since then packing up his things making sure to take the essentials with him. Soma did a double take on his suitcase which had his clothes,toiletries, and most importantly his kitchen utensils. Soma picked up one of his knives as he looked it over a seeing his reflection. He set the knife down as he looked around his dorm room before he sat on the bed.

'Hard to believe I won't see this place in a while. It won't be that bad after all I'll be traveling with Toriko so I'm sure to learn some new things.' Soma layed down with his hands behind his head as he looked up at the ceiling. 'The gourmet world huh? Wonder what's in store for me?'

However before Soma could ponder any further he heard a knock on his door.

"Soma-kun. Are you in here?"

Soma smiled as he knew that voice anywhere as he got up and answered the door.

Standing behind the door was a young woman with long dark blue hair with two braided pigtails and a flower hairpin on the right side of her hair. She had yellow colored eyes and a petite body figure. This girl like Soma was also a resident of the polar star dorm and like Soma a student at Totsuki; This was Megumi Tadokoro.

While she normally wore the standard Totsuki uniform depending on the seasons she wore a simple blouse as her casual wear.

"Hey Megumi. What's up?"

Megumi smiled brightly at her friend.

"I just wanted to see if you'd be willing to help me with…"

Before the girl could finish she saw a packed suitcase behind Soma and started to worry.

Her eyes became blank white and she had a cuter chibi like appearance.

"S-Soma? Why do you have a suitcase packed? Oh no. Please don't tell me you've been expelled and leaving Totsuki."

Soma then grabbed megumi by her shoulders and brought her into his room to explain.

"Look megumi I'm not leaving Totsuki but if you calm down and relax then I can explain it to you."

Megumi nodded to her friend as Soma explained everything that had happened up to this point. After Soma finished talking he looked over at Megumi who was now much calmer than she was prior.

"S-So you're really leaving Soma-kun?"

Soma chuckled and rubbed the back of his head.

"Well I'm not leaving yet Megumi. I'd say I've got about two days before I actually have to leave."

Megumi then looked Soma in the eyes as the young chef could see that her eyes were full of vigor and determination.

"In that case Soma-kun. We're gonna throw you the best sendoff party that Polar Star has ever thrown."

Soma looked at Megumi with wide eyes full of surprise.

"Really Megumi?"

"Of course Soma-kun. After all it'll be fun."

Later that day, everyone at the Polar Star Dorm had gathered in the dining hall as there was a banner overhead titled; Good Luck Soma! Enjoy your Trip!

Everyone was either eating,drinking (not alcohol obviously), or just having a good time.

Many of Soma's friends asked him if he'd be willing to bring something back from the gourmet world that he was going to with Soma simply saying he wasn't sure yet.

Polar Star partied throughout the night as everyone laughed and had a good time wishing Soma safe travels on his trip.

Line Break

Two days had passed as Soma now found himself along with Toriko at the airport terminal both ready to board their flight as they walked away with their peers seeing them off.

As the plane was leaving the landing strip Soma saw all his friends waving goodbye with smiles on their faces. Soma looked from the window and smiled wide seeing everyone there wish him off.

He looked to his left to see Toriko stuffing his face on some airline food so he put his arms behind his head and closed his eyes to sleep through the long flight. Soma Yukihira's journey to the gourmet world had just launched but the young chef was about to experience a whole new culinary world and he couldn't wait to explore it.

**A/N: Hi guys. It's me the phenomenal AJ Styles! This time I have a brand new crossover with two animes that I've seen but never really written into a story before so this is my first attempt. Granted I'm not the best a food descriptions but I'll try my best. That being said remember to follow and favorite and comment. I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Food Wars: The Gourmet Age! Until my next update See ya! ;)**


	2. Garara Gator!

Gourmet World

The plane had landed successfully as Soma was still fast asleep in his seat. Toriko looked over to see the sleeping Soma which caused him to chuckle as he lightly shook Soma waking the young boy from his slumber.

"Hey, Soma wake up."

The young chef's eyelids slowly fluttered open to see the tall gourmet hunter standing over him with a big smile.

"Ugh… Morning already?"

Toriko chuckled.

"Man Soma you slept the whole way here. So you shouldn't be this out of it."

Soma got up and stretched and grabbed his bags as he let out a yawn.

"My body still has to adjust to the time zone difference here."

Toriko shrugged his shoulders as he and Soma got off the plane and began walking out of the airport.

"So Toriko… where are we going now?"

"Well first you gotta drop off those bags then we gotta make a stop in gourmet town, then we're going fishing."

Soma stared at the gourmet hunter blankly before responding.

"Okay."

-line break-

Toriko's house

Soma and Toriko arrived at the gourmet hunters' house only for soma's jaw to drop as he noticed the toriko's entire house was made out of candy.

"Uhh...Toriko you know your house is made of candy right? Doesn't that make it an easy snack for animals?"

Toriko looked up at the sky as he was thinking before he gave soma his answer.

"Probably but I wouldn't worry about it."

Soma looked at Toriko with a deadpan stare.

'How's he so carefree about this?'

Toriko smiled at Soma as the gourmet hunter and chef entered his candy house as Soma still couldn't believe that Toriko's house was made of candy as they made their way inside.

"You can have a bite soma just don't eat too much since we're going to Gourmet Town anyway."

Soma nodded as he set his stuff down on the floor as Soma took a piece out of the house and took a bite as his eyes lit up with joy at the texture and sweetness of candy that the house was made of.

Soma heard footsteps causing him to turn as he saw Toriko enter the room wearing different attire as he wore a simple sleeveless orange shirt that showed off his defined muscles and cargo shorts. Over his shoulder was a 76 millimeter reinforced iron bar with elevator wire wrapped around it and a smile on his face.

"Alright, Soma grab what you need and come on. We're going to gourmet town then going to my favorite fishing spot."

Soma nodded as he wrapped his white headband around his forearm and slung his knife case over his shoulder and followed Toriko out of the house as the duo walked to gourmet town.

-line break-

Toriko and Soma wandered through gourmet town as the different smells of foods hit soma's nose at once causing his mouth to water.

"Holy crap! All these smells are amazing. I only wonder what the food tastes like!"

Toriko chuckled at Soma's excitement.

"Trust me, Soma, you'll get used to it."

As the two walked around seeing all the different sights, stores, and food booths Soma's stomach growled to him for a snack so he walked over to the vending machine for a soda but when he saw the prices he was floored.

"No way! Why are they so expensive?"

Toriko laughed at Soma's reaction.

"You're looking at the 5-star and higher vending machines hence the price. Try the lower star ones, Soma."

Soma calmed down as he went to the cheaper vending machines as he put in his money as the machine brought down two sodas as soma grabbed them both and passed one to Toriko as the gourmet hunter caught it with ease and smiled at the chef.

"Thanks, Soma."

Toriko cracked the can open and smiled at the chef as the wandered for another hour before they left town and went to Toriko's fishing spot.

-line break-

Toriko and Soma were at a cliffside as Toriko sat on the cliffside fishing rod in hand and waiting patiently while Soma drank his soda patiently watching Toriko fish using a giant bug as bait which at first surprised him but knowing Toriko it wasn't that much of a shock.

"Hey, Toriko. How much longer do we gotta wait?"

"Geez, Soma. I figured Jochiro would've at least taken you fishing to know the value of patience."

Soma scoffed as he took another sip before talking.

"It is not my fault. Dad and I were always out and about with cooking and what not so we never had time."

Toriko shook his head.

'I swear Jochiro. You loved cooking but sometimes I think you let it consume sometimes.'

Their conversation was put on hold when someone came through the bushes.

He was a short, thin, and light-skinned young man with short black hair, large black eyes, and a rather wide nose with large nostrils. He wore a suit and tie as well as matching pants and shoes.

"Um hi, my name's Komatsu."

Komatsu walked a bit closer to Toriko.

"I came out here to find you. I've got a job for a gourmet hunter."

"Hey, you said your name's Komatsu right?"

Komatsu turned around and faced Soma as the young chef kept talking.

"You a chef too?"

Komatsu nodded and smiled.

"Yes, I am actually. I work as the head chef for Hotel Gourmet which is affiliated with the IGO."

Soma tilted his head blankly at the acronym IGO unsure of what it meant as Komatsu went back to Toriko.

"It's for the IGO. you know the International Gourmet Organization. Uh, they'd like you to get an ingredient for a dish they're serving at a big party."

Soma looked over the edge of the cliff and saw a giant fish outline under the bug knowing that Toriko had got what he was looking for.

When toriko didn't respond Komatsu got concerned.

"Hey. Your not deaf are you?"

Soma saw the bug get pulled underneath seeing that the fish had taken the bite.

"Toriko!"

Toriko smiled bright and big.

"Gotcha!"

Toriko used all his might and pulled his prey out of the water which was a fish with crab arms a pincer fish.

Soma's eyes went wide with shock while Komatsu's face turned into an expression of shock.

It was short-lived as a Five-Tailed Giant Eagle came down and grabbed the fish however Toriko had other ideas.

"Hey! Nobody catches my catch!"

Toriko then swung the fishing rod down as it brought down the eagle, and the fish causing the gourmet hunter to smile.

"Well, what do ya know. Caught a Five-Tailed Eagle too. Guess it's a two for one sale."

Soma smiled as Komatsu was in shock as he had never seen anyone capture a pincer fish and a five tailed eagle at the same time as he turned to Toriko.

"I know you can catch what we need a Garara Gator."

Toriko turned to Komatsu his eyes full of confusion and surprise.

"What? That's your ingredient!"

Soma tilted his head in confusion again.

"Uh... what's a Garara Gator?"

Both men turned to Soma giving him individual answers as Komatsu went first.

"It's known as the mystery of the swamps nearly impossible to track. I've heard tanks even have trouble taking them down. A truly ferocious beast."

Toriko then chimed in.

"And truly high quality too. It costs a small fortune for a slice. So tender and delicious. It tastes like the sweet love child of a king crab and a grade A Kobe beef heifer."

Toriko then began drooling at the mere thought of it as Soma even felt his own stomach growl at the thought.

"Man, that sounds amazing. We gotta have some!"

Toriko smiled at Soma.

"Soma's right. I want me some Garara Gator."

-line break-

The trio found themselves on a boat heading towards the swamp where they could find the Garara Gator.

As Toriko and Komatsu were talking Soma looked up at the clouds thinking to himself.

'My first actual hunt with toriko. Considering this will be my first time seeing gator like this so I just gotta be on guard.'

"Hey, soma you alright?"

Soma was snapped out of his musings by toriko.

"Y-Yeah I'm fine toriko don't worry."

Their attention was soon drawn elsewhere as the toriko noticed some Friday monkeys

Soma overheard Toriko say how those kinds of monkeys are cowards by nature and never leave their cave.

-line break-

Toriko, Komatsu, and Soma were in a rowboat as Toriko was paddling as Komatsu was wearing a tan khaki shirt and pants as well as a yellow helmet and he had a container for the meat from the Garara Gator.

As the three sat in the rowboat they all heard a loud roar which caused Komatsu to flinch in fear and soma to look around also startled by the roar.

"W-What was that?"

"Sounded like a roar or a loud growl."

Toriko kept rowing before he answered the two of them.

"Just the roar of a ferocious beast. There are over 50,000 deadly species living here."

Soma's eyes went wide with amazement while Komatsu began to profusely sweat out of fear.

Toriko kept talking.

"Of course the creature we're hunting rules over them all so save your screams."

Komatsu gulped as Soma turned to the chef and questioned him about their quarry.

"Hey, Komatsu? How tough is a Garara Gator anyway?"

"They say a Garara Gator's size and power increase the older it gets. One that's lived 150 years is a capture level 5. Strong enough to destroy an IGO tank."

"Wow we are screwed aren't we?"

"How can you say that so casually Soma?!"

Komatsu then began to rethink him coming along and suggested they go back, however, the raft had already reached the shore as Toriko and Soma walked out leaving Komatsu to quickly scramble out and catch up.

Along the way through the swamp the trio was a mixture of emotions as Toriko was still his calm and carefree self, Soma was enthralled by everything he was seeing in the gourmet world and he was excited and also scared of seeing a Garara Gator for the first time and Komatsu looked like he was about to pee his pants out of fear.

Toriko then told Komatsu who had once again said how he believes that him coming here was a mistake that if he acted now it would be his lucky day however if the chef waited till tomorrow his luck would never find him with Komatsu simply replying that him acting now has made his day very unlucky so far.

It only got worse as a few baron leeches fell from one of the trees and latched itself onto the back of their necks causing both chefs to freak out about their blood being sucked with Toriko simply replying that if they pulled it off it would only open up the wound.

Toriko then grabbed some mangrove leaves in his hand and squeezed them as green liquid dripped on the leeches on Soma and Komatsu's necks causing them to shriek and slink away as the gourmet hunter explained how mangrove leaves absorb high levels of salt in the seawater is hated by the leeches since they can't stand it.

As the trio continued walking Soma put his hands behind his head looking up at the sky until Komatsu questioned him.

"You doing alright Soma?"

"Yeah fine just figured there'd be more to this swamp than what we've seen."

"Yeah well to me this place keeps getting creepier."

As the two chefs continued walking Toriko came to complete stop and narrowed his eyes.

"Hold up."

The two chefs stopped only to feel something massive breathing down both their necks causing them to turn around and jump back in fear as a Baron Tiger growled staring at the two chefs as Komatsu said that since it was capture level 3 that it would take at least 30 soldiers to bring it down and Soma wouldn't stop sweating however Toriko slowly approached the beast with no fear in his eyes.

"You really wanna cross fangs?… WITH ME!"

Toriko intimated the Baron Tiger causing it to flee out of terror causing both Soma and Komatsu to look at Toriko in pure shock and awe.

The trio moved further inland of the swamp as they sat at an open fire roasting some local animals that they caught when soma spoke up breaking the quiet.

"So Toriko? We closer to finding the garara gator yet?"

Soma took a bite out of the creature that they caught after questioning Toriko.

"Possibly. Predators do tend to take out prey and that would probably explain why it's so quiet. It's safe to assume that whatever super predator took over the gators turf might eat every living thing on this island."

Soma looked up from his meal and at Toriko then over at Komatsu who said that they were most likely on the list of the next super predator that took over the gators turf not to mention he was still bleeding.

"That's because leeches use a chemical called Hirudean to slow blood clotting but it'll stop before you bleed to death. Probably."

Soma looked at Komatsu then back at Toriko before taking another bite.

"Well, that's reassuring thanks."

A loud thud echoed throughout the Archipelago as a giant Swamp Snake burst from the water roaring scaring Komatsu and Soma causing both chefs to jump back in fear and surprise before the snake fell over dead.

As the trio investigated the now dead swamp snake Soma's eyes went wide when he saw the side of the snake.

"Toriko, Komatsu come look at this."

The gourmet hunter and other chef came around to see what Soma found which was a giant bite was taken out of the swamp snake and it was covered in baron leeches.

Before the trio could contemplate any further the swamp snake was suddenly pulled back into the water fast causing the chefs to jump back in fear.

"Now it all makes sense."

Soma looked at Toriko in confusion.

"What're you talking about Toriko?"

"I'm saying that it explains why the Friday monkeys were out on the shore and not hiding in their caves and it also explains why the baron tiger was more inland of the swamp that it normally was. There is no super predator on this archipelago its been you the whole time. Isn't that right…"

The clouds that were blocking the moon went away shining a light on the true predator of the archipelago a 300-year-old Garara Gator.

"...Garara Gator."

The Garara Gator's overall appearance resembles that of a normal alligator, though it is much bigger (larger than an elephant) and has eight legs and red skin with two rows of sharp, yellow spikes that go down its tough, scaly, back, much like his claws. It also has green eyes that tend to glow in the dark. Its teeth are white and sharp, protruding out of its mouth.

Soma and Komatsu looked at the massive Gator out of fear.

"Komatsu, do Garara Gators grow that big?"

"N-No that Gator is definitely over 150 years old."

"So its like 200 years old?"

"You're almost there Soma but not quite."

Both chefs turned to Toriko who had a massive smile on his face.

"I'd say this gator is 300 years old."

Both chefs' eyes went wide and their jaws hit the floor.

""300 Years!""

Toriko then started to drool at the prospect of meat from a 300-year-old Garara Gator.

"300 years huh? That's quality aged meat right there."

Soma began drooling unconsciously as well at the thought of meat being aged for that long since no meat back in japan would even last that long let alone for 300 years.

The Garara Gator roared sending Soma and Komatsu flying with Komatsu saying how they should be running but Soma simply replied how he wanted to see a gourmet hunter in action leaving Komatsu baffled at his priorities.

"It's a big day for you. You might make my full course menu."

The gator lunged at Toriko trying to bite him but the gourmet hunter dodged with ease however some baron leeches flew from its mouth and landed on toriko.

The gator swung its tail at Toriko however the gourmet hunter parried the strike easily as he grabbed its tail then spun it around like a toy before tossing it as the gator landed back on its feet fine skidding back a few feet.

Both hunter and beast stared each other down before the gator lunged at Toriko again only for Toriko to dodge as the impact from the gator kicked up dust.

It was short-lived as the massive head of the gator came from the smokescreen and tried to bite Toriko but the gourmet hunter dodged all three attempts.

Toriko stepped back before he slugged the gator square in its jaw sending the gator flying however it quickly recovered and landed on its feet before it used its backward momentum to turn and smack Toriko with its tail surprising the gourmet hunter sending him through a few trees before he went right into the ground.

Both chefs looked on with concern as Komatsu called out.

"Toriko!"

Toriko grabbed a piece of a broken tree as a few baron leeches were stuck to his arm.

"Once he's locked onto your scent with these leeches he attacks you with everything he's got."

Toriko casually brushed the leeches off his arm as the gator blew steam from its nostrils.

"Can't afford to drag this one out."

"You're a real specimen. Scales like steel, razor claws, countless fangs, and a jaw with 3 tons of force. You've earned your spot at the top of this food chain… until now."

A reddish-pink aura began to glow around Toriko as from the aura a massive Oger with pink skin and matching hair, black sclera, and white eyes came behind toriko as it dwarfed the garara gator in terms of size with a napkin tied around its neck and a fork in one hand and a knife in the other as the gator was on its 'plate'.

"I offer my respect. As I wield the most sacred tools humanity has ever known."

Komatsu looked on out of pure fear while soma had a look of wonder and intrigue on his face.

Toriko closed his eyes and put his hands together as a picture of the gourmet world appeared behind him.

"I give my humble thanks for the vast bounty this world provides. Now let's eat."

Toriko shouted to the heavens as his muscle mass began to expand from his legs up and the reddish-pink aura exploded off of Toriko's body.

He formed his left hand into a claw position (Fork) and his right hand into a chopping position (Knife).

The gator rushed Toriko as he moved his hands over the sides of his wrist like he was sharpening silverware.

"FORK!"

When the Gator got close Toriko took his left hand and stabbed it into the Gators' abdomen stunning it.

"KNIFE!"

Toriko then brought his right hand down in a single chopping motion sending the gator spiraling upward as time seemed to slow to a crawl as Toriko once again put his hands together and close his eyes.

"Thank you for this great feast."

The gator then fell down dead with Komatsu looking on in complete shock while Soma looked at Toriko then back at his own hands.

'So that's the strength of Toriko. Is it possible that I could acquire abilities like that?'

As the Garara Gator lay dead in the crater a probe from the Gourmet Corp observed the whole battle.

-line break-

Gourmet Corp HQ

An old wrinkly man with a hunched posture and light purple skin who wore a dark brown robe that covered the majority of his body. He has no visible pupils and his mouth appears to be partially stitched closed. He always carries a large purple-colored wooden walking stick with him. This was Joejoe and he was the mechanical expert of the gourmet corp and also a loyal follower of Starjun.

"I have news your excellence. The disturbance to the Baron Archipelagos ecosystem was caused by an abnormally large Garara Gator. Not the prized ingredient we were hoping for."

At this Starjun lightly gripped his armrests however Joejoe kept talking.

"You'll be interested in this however the hunter who slew the beast was Toriko one of the legendary four."

This caused Starjun to narrow his eyes at the mention of one of the four heavenly kings Toriko.

"I see. So the heavenly kings begin to make their move."

The Silhouettes of the other three kings Coco, Sunny, and Zebra appear at Starjuns' statement.

-line break-

After Toriko had beaten the Garara Gator they had skinned it and put the meat over a fire on a stick to cook it as it juices flowed down off the meat.

"You sure this is okay I mean it's for the party."

"Come on Komatsu lighten up. One bite won't kill us or those party guests."

"Soma's right. Relax You can't carry all of it back we're just lightening the load."

Toriko held one of the meat slabs up as it glowed showing off its marbleization causing Toriko and Soma to drool while Komatsu looked at it with wide eyes of admiration.

"Look at this marbleization. I mean its literally sparkling".

"Like stars twinkling in a galaxy of yum."

"I give humble thanks."

Toriko at the entire slab of meat in a single bite while Soma took his first.

After swallowing the meat Toriko's eyes lit up at the flavor.

"That's incredible! I've never had a chunk of flesh that's so tender! It's like a meat juice tsunami caused by a meat juice earthquake explosion!"

As Soma put the entire piece in his mouth and chewed it up then swallowed his eyes went wide as he was stripped of his clothing before landing in pool of meat juice from the Garara Gator as the sky was a dark orange color as the naked Soma rolled around in the meat juice before he did snow angels on the Garara Gator slabs enjoying himself before he was brought back to reality.

"This is amazing! You weren't kidding Toriko! The flavor of the aged meat is like high quality sirloin steak."

"Yeah your right Soma."

The red haired chef turned to Komatsu who had also taken a bite.

"The fat melts in your mouth like butter."

Komatsu got an idea.

"I'll grill it on a hot stone."

As soon as Komatsu placed the slab of meat on the hot stone the meat sizzled.

"This way fat from the meat will lightly char the outside trapping all the juice in the center."

It's ready."

Once the meat was the right color Komatsu grabbed a fork and knife and cut into the slab of meat into three slices as they each grabbed one and tore a piece off.

As soon as they took a bite each of them couldn't handle the explosion of flavor.

"Crispy outside with grilled flavor!"

"The grilling only amplified the juiciness and flavor of the meat!"

"And inside its rich and tender."

All three men with big smiles on their faces looked up to the sky and shouted at the top of their lungs in unison.

"So Good!"

The trio wouldn't stop laughing as their laughter and shouting echoed throughout the archipelago for a while as they then laid back sighing with contempt looks on their faces.

"I don't understand why someone who can cook like you would risk his neck in the wild."

Komatsu explained how it was his dream to become an elite chef as this caused both Toriko and Soma to smile as Toriko said how whenever he eats good food it becomes apart of him and since humans are living engines the food they eat becomes apart of them. Soma chimed in saying how his goal was to not only become a better chef but to surpass his dad who was once a 2nd seat on the council of 10.

Toriko also told the duo about the full course menu of life and how he's only settled on one dish for his main course.

Feeling full Komatsu laid down for a bit while Toriko and Soma kept eating and talking over the fire.

"Hey, Toriko?"

"Yeah, Soma."

"This was fun. Despite almost getting eaten I wouldn't trade this experience for anything else. So let's do it again kay?"

Toriko's eyes went wide as Jōichirō said those exact same words to him when they went on their first gourmet hunt together.

'Jōichirō he's just like you but I think the level of untapped potential might be greater.'

Toriko smiled as he noticed Soma moving of the gator slabs away confusing the hunter.

"What're you doing Soma?"

"Well, Komatsu said that he wanted some of the Gator meat for the party so I set one aside for him after all it's the least we can do."

"Fine by me no get over here and help me finish this Gator."

"Oh yeah! Man Meat Meat would be jealous of this right now."

-line break-

Tōtsuki Academy

Ikumi Mito otherwise known as the meat expert was doing a little studying when she let out a cute sneeze.

'Ugh. someone was talking about me behind my back. I sure hope it was Soma.~'

-line break-

Baron Archipelago

Sunrise hit early on the Archipelago and to Komatsu's horror both Toriko and Soma had eaten all the Gator.

"Nooo! You two at all the gator. Now there's nothing for the party!"

"I don't let any food go to waste so tell your boss it was some good meat."

"Don't be so sure Komatsu."

The chef looked at Soma confused before his soma pulled out a large cut form the Gator that they didn't eat.

"Here you go. I saved this cut of the gator for you. This should be enough right."

Komatsu was practically crying tears of joy at what Soma had done.

"Thank you, Soma. Thank you."

Soma smiled at Komatsu as he looked at the Sunrise.

'I wanna keep going. Let's see how much I can improve in the gourmet world before the fall selection.'

-line break-

Polar Star Dormitory

Megumi kept trying to rack her brain of different curry dishes for the fall selection but was having no luck until her phone rang getting her attention.

Megumi picked up her phone and answered with a tired voice.

"Hello."

"Megumi. It's been a while how are you?"

"C-Coco-san!"

Megumi shot right up as her face flushed red and she pushed a strand of her blue behind her ear.

"I'm fine Coco-san. I just didn't expect to hear from you again."

"Come to the gourmet world for a bit Megumi."

"R-Really?"

"Yes. It'll help you get some inspiration for the fall selection and give you some more experience for your abilities. Plus with the mating season approaching this the chance to see a puffer whale like I promised."

Megumi's cheeks turned red with excitement as her face lit up.

"You mean it?"

"Of course. I'd never lie to you."

"Okay. I'll pack up my stuff to travel light. Are you coming on Kiss?"

"Yes. see you soon."

"Okay. See you soon Coco-san."

With that Megumi hung up and started to prepare to head to the gourmet world once again to see a puffer whale and taste a true seafood delicacy from the gourmet world.

**A/N: Hi guys I'm back and a lot of folks have been asking "where's the next chapter?" and "please update this don't abandon it." Well, don't worry I'm not leaving this story anytime soon. As always don't forget to favorite and follow and please leave me a comment as it lets me know you guys like this story and give me feedback and I'll see you all next time. Make sure you thank this world for the bounty that is provided to you and enjoy your meals. :)**


End file.
